The BMES Annual Fall Meeting is a high quality, multidisciplinary scientific event conducted by the Biomedical Engineering Society (BMES). This year's meeting is co-hosted by the Georgia Institute of Technology and Emory University and will be held in Atlanta, Georgia from October 24-27, 2012. This year's theme is Integrating Academics, Industry, and Translation: From Discovery to Implementation. The 2012 Meeting will bring together different BME communities in academics, translation and industry. A record 3,500+ attendees (~60% are trainees) are anticipated for the 2012 meeting. The main program consists of a total of 15 parallel technical Program Tracks providing over 800 oral presentations and an additional 1,600+ in poster presentations. The meeting will also feature two one-day workshops, 9 plenary lectures by distinguished academic, translational and industry leaders chosen by the BMES Awards Committee, two special symposia, numerous research presentations and a variety of special sessions. These plenary lectures and the intellectual content of the meeting will provide important cross-fertilization of ideas, concepts, tools, and approaches, and will highlight the importance of BME as the intersection of Biology, Medicine, and Engineering. This meeting also offers career opportunities through its Meet the Faculty session and a career fair where industry can meet with students. The two pre-conference workshops will deal with important contemporary issues in BME: Coulter College, which focuses on technology transfer and commercialization; and COACH, which offers professional development for post-doctorates. The funding from the NIH will be useful to encourage and support participation of trainees - undergraduate and graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and junior faculty members, especially the women and underrepresented groups. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The BMES Annual Fall Meeting is an annual, multidisciplinary scientific conference conducted by the Biomedical Engineering Society (BMES). This year's meeting is co-hosted by the Georgia Tech and Emory University and will be held in Atlanta, Georgia from October 24-27, 2012. A record 3,500+ attendees are anticipated and the main program consists of a total of 15 parallel technical Program Tracks providing over 800 oral presentations and an additional 1,600+ in poster presentations. The meeting will also feature workshops, plenary lectures by distinguished leaders and symposia. In addition, this meeting offers career opportunities such as Meet the Faculty, a career fair, Coulter College and COACH programs. The funding will be useful to encourage participation of trainees and junior faculty members, especially the women and underrepresented groups.